Muggle's Crazy Game of Truth, Dare and CHICKENS
by Inkstained.Angel.91
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron stay at the Burrow for a day and a night while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take Ginny to Scotland to visit a relative. The Twins stay behind as well to keep an eye on the Trio to "keep them out of trouble."
1. Your Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of T

Muggles Crazy Game of truth, Dare, and CHICKENS!

Brief Summary:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George spend a day and a night in the Burrow while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are in Scotland, visiting a distant relative. Harry and Hermione dont want to intrude, nd Ron stays as well. The Twins of course, stay as they think it is their duty to keep the Golden Trio out of harm's way, or burn down the house.

Chapter one: Your Lawyer Made Us Change the name of This Chapter So We Wouldn't get Sued.

The downstairs of the Burrow was in an uproar. "Ron, remind Fred and George that you and the others are NOT to go anywhere without them!" Molly Weasley cried. Ron only yawned in response as a harassed looking Mr. Weasley lugged three huge suitcases over to the fire place. "Remember boys, Hermione will be arriving at noon!" Mr. Weasley said, soon after disappearing in flash of green flames. Mrs. Weasley scurried back over to Ron and Harry after sending the luggage and Ginny through, "Be careful" She said, kissing Ron's cheek, "and don't do anything crazy" she said, kissing Harry's as well. Ro rolled his eyes and groaned, "Don't worry mum, the twins are here and soon Hermione will be too, isn't that enough authority for you?" Mrs. Weasley gave him a concerned glance and snorted as she disappeared after her husband and Ginny. Looking sleepily at Ron, Harry spoke for the first time that day, "Lets go back to sleep Mate, its only 5 o'clock and we only came down for food." Ron nodded and replied, "We can get a few hours sleep before 'Mione gets here." They slowly climbed up the stairs to Ron's attic room to sleep away the seven hours before their friend came.

Hermione sighed; she had been banging on the Burrow's kitchen door for the past twenty minutes. Finally, a disheveled, shaggy red head poked out of a window, '_Ron's room is in the attic' _She thought going over the possibilities, '_Percy is in London, the Prick, Bill and Charlie aren't evening England… So that must mean…._' "Oi, Fred! Lookit that, I don't think we ordered an early birthday present!" Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror, '_My god, they don't recognize me!_' "George Weasley!" she cried suddenly "I am definitely NOT a birthday gift! Where on earth are Harry and Ron?" George gulped. "H-Hermione?" He stuttered timidly. She glared up at him and snapped "Of course! Who else is visiting for the summer? Get down here and let me in Damn it!" He winked at her cheekily and saluted her "Of course Love, righto!" She blushed slightly and shook her head as she heard several muted crashes and a muffled "OW!" From George as he yanked open the door, Hermione and George gasped at the same time, most likely because of the same thing as well. George had come downstairs in super baggy black cargo pants and by the looks of it, back steel-toed boots. Hermione, who had always had a thing for boots for some reason stared down at them ad contemplated stealing and shrinking them until, "I know my boots are sexy, Granger, but you should take a look athe rest of me." He said casually, leaning gainst the doorframe, Hermione blushed and tore her eyes away from his shoes and let her gaze slowly wander upwards. She turned darker red steadily as she saw his toned abs barely hidden beneath his white wife-beater. She looked back down fo a split second and coudn't help but notice the way his pants rode low on his slim hips. _'My god'_ she thought_, 'Quidditch and sun really did this boy well' _ She froze for a secondand thought of her ExBoyfriend, Viktor Krum, she shuddered, all he had done was play quiditchand all the muscle had made him look fat, George, however, looked lean and fit, years of being one of the beaters for Griffindor had stengthened his arms nicely. She finally looked up at his face and saw him staring at her through his dark red bangs, his green eyes shadowed making look tall, dark and handsome. She nearly giggled when she realized how cliche that sounded, even in her own head. She nearly screamed when she saw the thin scar running over the bridge of his nose. She looked at his lips and blushed, one look made her want to shag this boy senseless. Her shoulders slumped, sure she had changed over the summer, wore a little eyeliner, got obsessed with a few American mugle bands, and changed her style but that was it. George would never see her as anything more than his little brothers Bossy little prefect-for-a-friend.

George, on the other hand was only thinking four words, 'DAMN! 'Mione got hot!' He took in her changed apearance slowly. Black, bulky, wide shoes with devil logo and a huge stitched 'W' on the sides, tightish, blue capris, adn her t-shirt was fairly simple, it was black with the words 'Fall Out Boy - Take This To Your Grave' on the front, complete with a blue and black pisture of the band on it. She had on a short denim jacket on, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and it was only half buttoned so it hugged the curves that georgehad never even noticed. HEr hair was way straighter and she had it twisted up into a bun with then ends sticking out into spikes, some of her hair was dow, just enough to coverone eye and surprisingly, it was a dark blue. The only makeup she wore was black eyeliner but it made her eyes look bigger and it brought out the green and yellow in her eyes. Suddenly, Hermione's sunglasses, that had perched on top of her head, fell, effectively locking Georgs peircing gaze into her eyes. Snaping back to reality, both blinked and Hermione cleared her throat uncertainly before she spoke, "So... Where are Fred, Harry, and Ron?' As if on cu, the said three stummbled into the kitchen, Ron and Harry were properl clothed, but Fred hd arrived in nothing but broomstick patterned boxers. Hermione coughed and looked away from Fred pointedly as the three newly arrived boys gaped at her. All except for Ron, who, for some reason, was staring at Harry's open mouth. "Hey? can I put my stuff away or what?" Hermione exclaimed, tired of beng stared at. They all blinked s one and Georged strode forward, grabbed her things and walked off in the direction of Ginny's room.


	2. Of All The Clocks In All The WOrld

Disclaimer: I **do not** own The Harry Potter characters…..I wouldn't have as much fun if I did.

Chapter Two: Of All the Clocks in All the World…. I Just HAD To Do It To This One.

After Hermione had gotten settled in Ginny's room, she returned to the kitchen to find all boys sitting at the table silently; Fred was staring off into space blankly, George was glaring at a burn mark on the table-top with decided interest, Harry was staring at his hands which were on top of the table, and on was looking back and forth from Harry's lips to his hands with a glazed expression.

Hermione coughed and four pairs of eyes snapped to attention. She looked back indifferently and spoke, "Do you guys wanna play a muggle game? It's really fun…..IF you the kind who likes to take risks…" She smirked as she saw George straighten up as soon as he herd the word 'Game', 'fun', and 'Muggle', used in the same sentence. "What's this game called?" Ron asked warily. Hermione grinned, "Truth or Dare….. But I'm putting a few new twists on it; you can ask anyone anything or dare them to do anything. If they don't wanna say or do it, then they get to use a Chicken, meaning they don't have to, when you use a chicken you can give it to someone else, but you only get three and once you are out then you cannot receive any more. Got it?" They all nodded then Fred slammed his fist on the table, "I'm in, definitely!" George nodded furiously, Harry said, "I guess it sounds fun" and Ron just shrugged his consent. Hermione rubbed her hands together eagerly, "Perfect, Fred, your first, then Harry, me, George, and then Ron is last. Ok?" They all nodded again and she sat at the table across from Ron, "OH! And you can ask anyone in the group." She added as an afterthought.

They all sat silently for a moment, looking at each other thoughtfully, then, "Hermione, can you dance?" Fred asked. She shrugged, "I guess" He looked at her evilly, "Okay then, Hermione, I dare you to grind the big clock for 10 seconds" he said triumphantly, clearly expecting her to use a chicken. She surprised all of them when she blushed slightly, stood up and approached the big grandfather clock. The boy's jaws dropped as she started to grind her hips against the huge clock slowly, and they stared at her in awe as she sank to the ground, not breaking contact as she rose again, running her hands through her hair. She came back to the table and smirked when she saw the boys' expressions.

"Alrighty then, Harry, what's next?" He grinned maniacally as an idea popped into his head, "Ron, you and 'Mione have to kiss for eight seconds" he said proudly. Ron gulped and glared at Harry as Hermione got up and walked around the table to stop in front of his chair. She leaned over him and held his face in her hands. Pressing her lips to his gently, she opened her eyes within the first few seconds, counted to ten and pulled away. Ron didn't open his eyes for a few moments after she pulled away, a dark blush staining his cheeks. Hermione laughed softly and commented, "Don't blush so much, Ron, it clashes with your hair." She turned to Harry, who was glaring at her, and she licked her lips before waving a finger in front of his face teasingly, "You have to make your dares specific Harry, or trust me, we WILL find loopholes." He didn't answer and she continued, "Ok then, MY TURN! Fred, you have to run around the house naked eight times yelling 'ITS PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME!'" She grinned evilly as he stood "Peanut Butter Jelly is it? Any other unspoken reason you want me to do this dare, Hermione?" Hermione shrugged and replied "No, not really... It's for my own amusement, I guess. NOW STRIP!"

Fred did as she said and went outside, when he got into position; Hermione said 'GO!' and he started running. On the second lap, the yelling stopped abruptly as they saw Fred, fall, rather gracefully. They all walked outside slowly to see Fred sprawled out on the ground on his face, his foot in a gnome hole, and obviously unconscious. George rolled his eyes and used his wand to levitate his twin into their bedroom, all the while mumbling something about 'Evil gnomes ruining his fun'.

When George came back downstairs, the three others were sitting back at the kitchen table. He sat down across from Hermione, next to Harry and Hermione spoke, "So, now that Fred is gone…. It's Ron's turn now…..Even though my dare wasn't fulfilled, I shall get my full vengeance on the next round." All three boys gulped when she talked about vengeance but Ron was ready. "This wasthe only thing i could think of right now...Hermione, you have to give George a lap dance for fifteenn seconds." Hermione groaned,"How come I have to be the one dancing? I'll get you back Ronnie." He scowled at her use of the nickname but waved his hands in front of him dismissively. She blushed and turned back to George slowly and approached him...

oh yeah its a cliffie! no im just kidding... Im interested too

She slowly approached him and he looked up at her curiously. He smirked and she blushed, "Just let me get it over with George, then I'll be of your lap forever." He smiled and pushed his chair back so she could have room. She just shook her head and walked around behind his chair, dragging her hand over his shoulders. George shivered slightly and she came back around to sit on his lap sideways, she flipped her hair out of her eyes and leaned in close to his lips. He closed his eyes, preparing for the impending kiss. His green eyes snapped backopen, however when he felt her whipser into his ear slowly, "13...14...15" She quickly ran her tongue over his earlobe and got off his lap. George shook his head to clear it and saw Harry looking at him jealously, Ron was blushng again and muttering, "Bad dare... Did NOT need to see that...NASTY!"


End file.
